Cell Phone Pain
by KasiaKat
Summary: She laid down on her bed, curling up, protecting herself from harm. In one hand, she grasped the knife that shined in the moonlight's light.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. This story is called, "Cell Phone Pain" (duh.) Anyways, I know this might be very off with the Harvest Moon series, WHICH I DON'T OWN, but that's why it's called fan-fiction. ****Concerning this story, I don't know what characters could fit into it, so I guess use your imagination and choose whichever character you want. Oh, if there are any grammatical errors or anything I'm sorry about that (Even though there really shouldn't be any since my Writing teacher checked it.) Anyways, on with the story...**

Cell Phone Pain

The moon's light passed through the closed blinds, shining its light onto the sobbing girl. She sat motionlessly in the cold, dark room. Her hands moved across the bedroom floor, looking for her phone. "Ouch," she said as her hand poked a sharp object. It was a knife that a minute before she was using to slice through her soft skin. Thunder cracked and more light seeped passed through the blinds enabling the girl to finally find her phone.

She picked up the phone, scanning its features. Scanning the phone that soon will end her life. She lowered her head, her light brown hair covering her eyes. She felt hot tears slide down her cheek. She reached upwards, wiping her tears. She shouldn't cry and she knew it. She once again looked at her phone, feeling its weight, its power. She dialed the number and waited. Her breathing became deeper as the person on the other line took his time answering the phone.

"Hello," the boy said.

"It's over, and we both know it."

The boy sighed, knowing where the conversation was going. The girl knew he had no desire to talk about it. She knew that all he wanted was to be left alone at the moment, but she wouldn't give him that. She heard him stand up and move around until he sat comfortably on a chair, she assumed. She closed her eyes, imagining him shutting his green eyes for no one to see except her. She imagined him ruffling his dark brown hair. She inhaled, imagining his scent closing in on her. She wanted him here with her, but she knew she shouldn't wish for that.

"You know, I cut myself again," the girl said, looking at the knife that lay beside her.

"Then you must be a total idiot for doing that to yourself," the boy scoffed at her.

"I did this for you. I do everything for you, and how do you repay me? By being unfaithful to me. By using me. By leaving me for her!" she yelled at the phone. She knew she was being irrational at the moment, but she couldn't help it. The pain she felt all this time was leaving her. She wanted to get rid of it.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you this? I didn't leave you for her. I don't want her. All I want is you. Don't you understand? I love you," the boy said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Do you really want us to end? Look, you're all I have ever wanted. Why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you understand that all I want is for her to be gone!"

"But she is gone. I don't talk to her anymore. I don't hang out with her anymore. I want nothing to do with her; she's someone I can live without. But you? I need you."

"Liar." Her voice was starting to crack. She sadly sighed and let the tears envelop her face. She started shaking, feeling like her heart was being torn apart by the pain. She stood up and walked to her bed. In one hand her phone, and in the other the knife. She lay on the bed looking at the knife. All she needed to do was make one swift move and she would be gone. But she knew it wasn't worth it, especially for something that was soon to end.

"Babe, you still there?" he waited for an answer but only heard weeping. "Sweetie, please stop crying. You know how much I hate when you cry."

"Well, you should have erased her, but you didn't!" she yelled, "You love her, you said so yourself."

"Sweetie—"

"Don't sweetie me! You had all the time in the world to get rid of her. But you didn't—"

"No, I did. I did get rid of her, ok? But you decided to continue being a bitch, so I became "friends" with her again. Not because I wanted to, but because I needed to."

"It's because of your friends," the girl sat up in her bed. Twirling the knife, looking at the shinning blade. She brought down the blade to her skin and cut. One mark, two marks, and she was already hissing from pain.

"Yeah, I did it because they wanted me. Because they wouldn't stop bitching at me about it. They think I'm being stupid. Look, you have to believe me that I won't speak to her ever again." He wanted to end this conversation and she knew it, she could feel him beginning to get sick of it.

"Please, just erase her."

"Ok, sweetie, if you really want me to do that. I guess I will. Just please never speak about her. I want her gone from my life."

"Ok, I will stop."

"That's my girl. Babe, I have to go now. I will erase her soon, so no worries. I love you, sweetie. Bye, I will talk to you later."

"Bye," the girl waited for him to hang up. She heard the ticking noise from her phone, signaling that he finally hung up.

She looked at her legs filled with red marks that would stay on her skin, reminding her of the deed she had done. She laid down on her bed, curling up, protecting herself from harm. In one hand, she grasped the knife that shined in the moonlight's light. She screamed in agony, knowing that he wouldn't erase her from his life. She grasped the knife harder, slashing at her poor leg. Crying for the rest of her night. And her phone laid next to her, foretelling the pain that would come soon.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I believe I cannot do this kind of chapter, but it will be a onetime thing.

Concerning this story, it's 100% fictional.

In my writing class we're actually assigned writing prompts that are very emotional and such that will make the reader interested or anything else. Also, the name fiasco, yeah, I guess I can see how it could work, but I really didn't know which characters I could put into the story that could work. Especially since I have been playing Harvest Moon since I was 9 (so that's 9 years of playing it) and the characters are too peppy to do something so gruesome. (And it was put under the category of drama for a reason.)

I'm 100% percent sure there's nothing emotional going in my life, well, maybe studying for finals coming up next week. Other than that, the story is 100% fictional, and I'm sorry for making it seem like it was actually based on a true experience. (I would feel very uncomfortable with posting things THAT emotional on the Internet if it really was true.)

Anyways, like I said before, this was actually writing prompt that was assigned in my creative writing class, yes there were many more prompts, but I decided to do something very emotional. I have three other stories I would like to post, and one of them might be slightly off like this one, but not really.

Either way, thank you for your concern, floopyrocks, and anyone else, but this story is really just fiction. I just, weirdly enough, enjoy writing stories that… are emotional?

Thank you


End file.
